Fee
Fee is one of the protagonists of Harvey Beaks. Fee is a girl with an attitude as wild as her hair. Fee loves her twin brother Foo and her best friend Harvey Beaks. Appearance Fee is a pink imp, with yellow tinted eyes, standing at the exact height of Foo and Harvey. Fee has poofy, magenta hair where she stores things (as revealed in "The Spitting Tree"). She wears a custom-made beige dress, tied at the waist with an old rope. Fee's nose is shaped like a pyramid. Her teeth are sharp and unevenly spaced. Personality Fee is a kid who sinks her pointy teeth into childhood. She’s fiercely loyal, confident and dirty. Since she’s never had anyone to tell her what to do, she does exactly what she wants. As much as Harvey follows rules, Fee follows her heart. She’s rough and tumble and driven by what seems fun and interesting in the moment. Like her hair, she’s completely untamed and wild, willing to risk everything for her friends or her beliefs. Relationships Foo - Twin Brother Although the twins tend to roughhouse with each other often, Fee loves her brother dearly, and, as shown in "The Negatives of Being Positively Charged", will do anything to stay close with him. In "Foofee", it's revealed that they have a secret language, and at the same episode they fight, but they reconcieled. Harvey Beaks - Best Friend She usually tends to be a bit hard on Harvey, but cares for him like any good friend would. She considers him as her favorite dork. Dade - Frenemy Dade and Fee have a strained and often forced friendship with each other, as Dade despises the presence of her and her brother calling them "stinky and gross". Only in extreme circumstances, like if Harvey is in danger, will the two ever make up and help one another, like is shown in "The Split". When that is not the case, Fee likes to annoy Dade, to his own dismay. Fee, Foo and Dade sing a song about loving Harvey. Miriam Beaks - Surrogate Mother As shown in "Comet Night!" Fee and Miriam spend time together when the boys aren't present and knit, which Fee says is a boring activity. After spending the night raising-Cain, trying to prove to Fee that she still has a fun and wild spirit, Miriam learns from Fee that she likes the knitting they do together and that "being boring" isn't a bad thing. They also admit to doing mischievous things together in the past and share a hug. Michelle Beaks - Honorary Sister In "Fee's Pyramid", she tries to learn how to be a great honorary sister. Trivia * Fee is the only major female protagonist throughout the series. *It is mentioned that Fee can't read in "Pe-Choo!", and "The Nature of Nature", despite that Fee is seen reading library book titles in "The Ghost Problem". According to C.H. Greenblatt, she pretends she can't read to avoid doing it when unnecessary. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Females